Hellfire
Hellfire 'is the first map in Unofficial Destiny by 'JerryWiffle '. Transcript Overview 'Setting Hellfire takes place in Vancouver, Canada in a small town made up of a gas station and a few more areas. 'Map Layout' The players will start out in the gas station with Quick Revive, an M14, and a W1200, holding off zombies until a player opens the front door, leading outside to the gas pumps. This area is outside, therefore, zombies will come from the walls behind the gas station, from the gas station itself, and the bridge leading to the small town. There is a store across from the gas station, which will contain Speed Cola and a Commando knife. To the left of the gas station is a suspension bridge, where a house is at the end along with barriers noting that it is the end of the map. To the right of the gas station are a few other stores with perk-a-cola machines and weapons. In the first store, there is Juggernog, the FAL, and two barriers where zombies can come through. In the second store, there is PhD Flopper and an M4A1, as well as one barrier for the zombies to come through. In the third store, there is Cheapskate's Cocoa as well as an MP5 and two barriers. In the fourth and final store, there is Hyper Boy and an AK-74u. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the last house across the suspension bridge, which is broken and requires players to fix it. Depending on the number of players, there will be switches that must be found to activate the connection of the two bridge parts. This will give players access to the house with claymores, as well as the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The boss is the returning hellhound, with the same characteristics as in Black Ops. However, with the updated graphics, they look more "badass." There is no new wonder weapon featured in Hellfire, but there is an easter egg. 'Easter Egg' The easter egg consists of finding certain items to recieve the Thundergun, a weapon that has not been seen since the canon video game Call of Duty: Black Ops. 'Items' The items that are to be found are listed below. *'Radio' (in the second shop, on the counter) *'Teddy bear with a message' (in the window of the fourth shop's second floor) *'Gold iPod on a wrist band' (in the refridgeerator in the gas station) *'A soda bottle saying UO on it '(Under the Pack-a-Punch Machine) *'A Glock 18' (On top of a gas pump at the gas station) *'A picture of Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen together' (In the second shop, in a frame) *'A carving saying "Over a thousand" '(On the first post holding up the suspension bridge) Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 *M14 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *G36 **G36C *AUG A3 *AK-47 *F2000 *M16A4 *G3 *QBZ-95 *L85A1 *AKM 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 **MP5k *MP7 *P90 *Vector *UMP45 *Uzi **Mini-Uzi **Micro Uzi *AKS-74U 'Light Machine Guns' *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *PKM **PK Pecheng *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *W1200 *Benelli M4 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Striker *KSG *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-15 'Sniper Rifles' *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M24 *M40A3 'Pistols' *M1911 *M9 *USP. 45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Five-seveN Trivia *The carving that is part of the easter egg is a reference to the number of suicides off the Golden Gate Bridge in California, United States. *The Golden iPod that is part of the easter egg is a reference to the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Unofficial Destiny